diligo quod bellum quod nonnullus adveho
by lacerta95
Summary: Percybeth Fanfinction
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING0 lacerta95

* * *

The sun had already set and the stars began to appear across the sky. The full moon shone brightly and provided the daughter of Athena through the camp grounds. She realized her night stroll was against the rules, yet at the moment her mind was filled with other matters.

In the distance Annabeth spotted a dark haired boy by the shore. A smile crossed her face and her stormy gray eyes lit up. She walked up to the teenager and sat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Percy asked her as she sat down.

"Yeah. I mean how can I with the war?" Annabeth responded.

"I know what you mean. After hearing the prophecy I can't get it out of my head." Percy admitted. "How the hell am I supposed to save the world if I'm gonna die?"

"Well, Chiron always sais that prophecies usually a different meanings then what we think. So don't think about them too much."

"Whatever, Mom." Percy mocked.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shot back.

And so the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena carried on a very strange conversation.

* * *

_**The next morning during archery classes Malcolm (son of Athena) decided to question the head of the Athena cabin.**_

"Why did you come in late last night?" Malcolm questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"Annabeth, I've known you for years, I know what happened. Kinda." Malcolm continued.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Annabeth shot another arrow.

"You sure your mind isn't being blocked but someone? Like, perhaps, Jackson?" Malcolm said. Annabeth tensed. "I knew it." Malcolm smiled and turned his attention to his target.

* * *

I know it isn't much, but PLZ R&R!!!! I wont update till I get a review!!!!-lacerta95


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything- lacerta95

* * *

"Hey." Percy walked up to Annabeth.

"You missed your Greek class." She looked straight ahead.

"Oh! Shit! I was at the beach." He explained.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"I was! Ask Rachel!" Percy instently regretted saying this. "You know, she's not that horrible." Percy tried to reason.

"Sure she is."

"Just give her a chance."

"OK! Defend her!" Annabeth started to walk away.

"OH COME ON!" Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE'S A EVIL LITTLE MORTAL WHORE!!" Annabeth stormed off.

* * *

That night Percy laid awake in bed wondering what he was going to do. Why was it that girls always overreacted? Annabeth was so pissed off she didn't even look at him during dinner.

_**What am I supposed going to do?!Annabeth is my best friend and if she doesn't so with me on missions I'll probably die! But I can't stop hanging out with Rachel. But if I don't Annabeth won't be my friend anymore! AND I'LL DIE!!!!**_ These thoughts continued to whirl around his head. He slowly drifted into an uneasy slumber.

Annabeth glared at the ceiling of her cabin; trying to erase the day's events.

_**How can I be pissed off at him? He's 'on call' for a freakin' mission. What if that mission happens soon and I would still be mad at him? What if he never comes back? **_

Even though these thoughts where making it difficult for to get any sleep, she managed to.

* * *

what do you think plz review if you want the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own anything- lacerta95

Please insert pg. 10- pg. 78 of the Last Olympian

PERCY'S P.O.V.

Percy gazed at the strawberry fields, thinking of what just occurred. It was well past midnight. The camp was eerily silent, not a sound emerged from the forest. The sea stood motionless. Dread filled the air, even at the dead of night. The sand looked black with grief/

Percy had emerged out of the water from a mission. The rest of the campers had rushed to him, to praise him. But when Selina had asked where Charles was, everybody tensed. Once Percy had told them what happened, the campers had scattered in 2's and 3's.

Percy wished he could talk to somebody without having them glare at him accusingly. Annabeth hadn't said a single word to him since their fight. Could she be that mad? He had always expected her to always be there when he needed her. Well he needed **_now_**!! SO WHERE THE FUCK WAS SHE?!

Annabeth slowly walked up to him. "Are you ok?" She asked. "We don't blame you." She said as Percy shrugged.  
"Yeah right! Everybody hates me. I was the only one who was there. Everybody thinks I just abandoned him!" Percy finally voiced.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Annabeth rubbed his arm. "I'm really glad that you didn't get hurt."

"Really?" Percy turned to her and looked into her stormy grey eyes. How could he not have realized how beautiful she was? He leaned closer to her.

Their lips met. A electric wave cruised through his veins. Annabeth's soft lips moved against his. Annabeth froze. Percy pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!" Annabeth stood up and hurried away.

**_What the hell just happened!! Did I just kiss Annabeth Chase! And did she just walk away from me?! What the fuck! How can she just walk away like that?! Can she? Wait! No she can't! I fucking kissed her! She should be right here! Still making out with me!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

i dont own anything-lacerta95

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Percy's back!" Selina told Annabeth as she ran past her.

Annabeth looked towards the beach. Percy stood at the shore; his t-shirt scorched from his mission; his skin was completely dry even though he had just walked out of the sea.

**_HOLY CRAP!! He looks so hot! WAIT! I'm supposed to be mad at him! DAMN IT! This is harder than I thought! Why the fuck does he have to look so freakin hot! _**

Annabeth walked towards the campers that had begun to gather around the hero of the day, questioning him about what happened. She saw Selina push her way through the crowd.

"Where's Charlie?!" Selina's questioned. A mumble ran through the group.

Once it was apparent what had happened, the campers began to return to their activities.

After the Cabin head's meeting, Annabeth wondered through the camp grounds. She couldn't believe what Percy had told them.

**_What if the 'Princess Andromeda' was a distraction from what is really going on?! What if Kronos is up to something major! Plus, THERE'S A SPY IN THE FREAKIN CAMP!!!!! I wonder who it could be. Maybe they're from the Ares cabin. No, that's impossible. They can be decisive but they're not that low. I need to go for a walk._**

Annabeth quietly slipped off her bunk and out the cabin door. Her worried thoughts continued as she walked aimlessly through the grounds.

**_Wow the beach look… SHIT! WOW! I'm so pathetic! I can't just walk up to my best guy friend and talk to him! I am Annabeth Chase! Daughter of Athena! How can I not walk up to him and just talk! Come on! _**

Annabeth slowly walked up to him. "Are you ok?" She asked. Annabeth hated the way facial expression he was wearing. "We don't blame you." She said as Percy shrugged.

"Yeah right! Everybody hates me. I was the only one who was there. Everybody thinks I just abandoned him!" Percy finally voiced.

**_How the hell could he think that! _**

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Annabeth rubbed his arm. She loved the way his skin felt under her palm. "I'm really glad that you didn't get hurt." She said before she could stop herself.

"Really?" Percy turned to her and looked into her stormy grey eyes.

**_DI IMMORTALES! HE IS SO FUCKING HOT!_**

He leaned closer to her. Their lips met.

**_WOW! He's a good kisser! Oh my gods! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING! _**

Annabeth froze. Percy pulled.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth stood up and hurried away.

**_How can I make out with Percy Jackson! He has to fore fill! He has enough to worry about! _**

**_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it plz review if you want the next chapter :)

-lacerta95


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING- lacerta95

* * *

Chapter 5

**_Annabeth gazed out over the strawberry covered hill; her, Malcolm, and a few other children of the goddess of war and wisdom were on patrol._**

Malcolm walked up to his half sister to try to bring her mind back to their assignment.

"Malcolm, can I talk to you?" Annabeth asked as he walked up to her.

"You that you always can."

"I did that something and now I fell horrible." Annabeth confessed as she scowled at her shoes.

"I think I know what you did." Malcolm mocked her.

"Shut up!" Annabeth playfully punched him.

"Alright. So what did you do?"

Annabeth looked at him. "I kissed Percy." She bit her lip.

"That's not that bad." Malcolm had to force himself not to laugh at her.

"Yes it is!" Annabeth sat down and Malcolm followed her example. "Did you know that his birthday is less than a month away?" Her voice softened.

"What does him turning 16 have anything to do with you kissing him?"

"It's related to the kiss because he has enough to worry about as it is!" Annabeth explained as she laid her head on her knees.

"Haha. Are you really worried that he won't pay attention to you with the war going on?" Malcolm couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Annabeth sighed. "No. I'm worried that he'll pay too much attention to me. So much that he won't be able to fulfill the prophecy. Or even live through another mission." Annabeth voiced her worry.

"You are not yourself, are you? Think about it. You and I both know that he is in love with you; but when you're facing death it's a bit difficult to think about your girlfriend, unless their also facing death." Malcolm explained.

"But…"

"You know I'm telling the truth. You really shouldn't be worrying too much about this."

"Ooookkk… there are so many ways to make fun of that and to argue with; it's not even funny." Annabeth gave him the death glare.

"What am I going to do?!" She laid her head on him shoulder.

"There's not much you can do." Malcolm responded.

"I can't believe I got myself into this." She whined.

**_After much consideration, Malcolm decided to take action with the "problem" between Percy and Annabeth. After all, Athena always has a plan._**

"Hey, Percy!" Malcolm ran up to him after archery lessons.

"What's up?"

"Do you know why Annabeth is really out of it lately?"

Percy looked at Malcolm. "She told you didn't she?"

"Yeah. She did." Malcolm smiled.

"Did she tell you why she ran away?" Percy asked.

"She ran away?!" Malcolm was shocked.

"She broke the kiss said 'I'm sorry' and then ran away." Percy explained.

"She didn't tell me that."

"Well that what happened."

"And you have no why?"

"No. It's kinda scary. I don't know if she's mad at me or not." Percy voiced.

"She's scared." Malcolm declared as he and Percy made their way towards the woods.

"Scared? Why would she be?"

"She thinks that she's distracting you." Malcolm told him.

**_Distracting me? She always distracted me! How can she just know be worried about that! Girls are so complicated._**

Percy stopped in his tracks. "Wait! Distract me from what?!"

"The war. Missions. Anything that has to do with Kronos." Malcolm recited

"She really thinks that isn't already happening?" Percy knew that some girls never noticed when a guy like the, but he always thought that Annabeth was super smart.

"I know." Malcolm replied.

"I have to go talk to her." Percy walked towards the arena. He knew that Annabeth usually practiced at this time.**_  


* * *

_** I hope that you like it :)

If you have any ideas please let me know. Review if you want me to update :)


	6. Chapter 6

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING-lacerta95

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you really like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Percy watched the amazing blonde slash her sword through a battle dummy. She had put her hair was up to keep it out of her eyes. Percy tried to figure out how he would start this conversation with her. Annabeth walked to a cooler on the first row of the arena. She didn't even notice that he was sitting there.

Annabeth turned around to get a water bottle. She looked up and saw a dark haired boy sitting not too far away, watching her. She quickly looked own. She knew that this was going to happen!

"Hey." Percy walked up to her.

"Oh. Hi." Annabeth responded. She tried not to look at his face.

"Is something wrong?" Percy questioned.

"No." She responded instantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you always look at people's face when you talk to them." Percy explained. He had decided right away to not tell her about the fact that Malcolm had told him what she had said.

Annabeth forced herself to look at him. "Nothing is wrong."

"Annabeth," Percy began. "I know you well enough to know that something's wrong." He really did know her well enough to know when something was wrong, most of the time. The main reason why he hadn't was that he hadn't had any time to catch on.

"It's none of your business!" Annabeth snapped. She really wished that a monster would attack the camp at that moment.

"It is if it has to do with me!" Percy shot back.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you! Why the fucks do you assume that everything has to do with you?!" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't think that!" Percy was trying really hard not to lose him temper. "I happen to know exactly what this is about!"

"How can you possibly know what's been upsetting me?!" Annabeth couldn't believe this.

Percy looked into Annabeth's face. She was really mad. A few strands of hair fell down on her face, the sun making them even more amazing. Percy couldn't take it anymore! He pressed his lips against Annabeth's.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt Percy's lips move against hers. She couldn't help but to kiss him back.

**_Oh My Gosh! _** Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

Percy broke away, but continued to hold her close to him. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" he whispered as he laid his forehead on hers.

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes; she knew that if she lied to him he would automatically know. "I'm scared." Annabeth admitted.

"I don't see why you should be." Percy told her.

Annabeth saw the look in his eyes telling her that he wasn't talking about the war. "What if I screw this up? I mean, if I do mess this up then I won't just loss my boyfriend, I'll also loss my best friend!"

"You're never going to mess this up." Percy assured her. "You're way too smart to screw anything up."

"But-" Annabeth protested.

Percy saw the fear in her eyes. "And, I will never hurt you." He promised and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

**_That afternoon Percy met Annabeth down by the beach after his archery lesson._**

"Hello." Annabeth smiled as Percy walked up to her. He took her hand as she kissed him. "How was your lesson?"

"Ok, I guess." Percy told her.

"What do you do?" Annabeth smiled at her.

Percy sighed. "I almost hit Malcolm with an arrow." He admitted.

"You almost killed Malcolm?! Wait, he doesn't have archery lessons with you." She realized.

"I know! He was walking by and it was a horrible shot." He chuckled.

"You really need to work on your aim." Annabeth sat down. Percy followed her example. "Percy," she began. "Are we a couple now?" This question had been burning in her mind since their meeting in the arena.

Percy closed the gap between and kissed her. Annabeth gasped. She kissed him back. Percy fell back on the sand as she pushed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair.

Percy broke away. "Did that answer your question?" he smiled at her.

"The answer is still a bit murky." Annabeth said as her eyes flickered to his lips.

"I better make myself clear, then." Percy pressed his lips against hers. "Better?"

"Much better." Annabeth concluded. She sat up; Percy did the same.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. review if you want the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews. They really made my day. :)

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING- lacerta95

* * *

**_After hours of talking, the couple decided that it was time to head to bed. _**

The full moon was high in the sky and the starts shone brightly. Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand toward the cabin.

"Are you sure that you won't get in trouble?" Percy asked as the neared the fire.

"Positive. I'm pretty sure that we're the only ones I in this whole camp still awake." Annabeth responded. Percy let go of her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good night." He whispered. He re-glued his lips to hers.

"Good night." She whispered back and they headed towards their cabins.

Percy didn't have that much trouble because he had the whole Poseidon's cabin to himself; Annabeth on the other hand had to sneak into a cabin full of sleeping kids. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought this through. If either of them got caught they would be in major trouble.

She quietly opened the cabin door. Annabeth quietly slipped in. She looked around; luckily, everybody in her cabin. She slipped into her pajamas and into her bunk.

"How was your night?" a low voice asked her from somewhere in the dark cabin.

"Malcolm, go back to sleep." Annabeth whispered back. She fell back on her pillow and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she could feel her half-brother waiting for a response.

"Malcolm, if I tell you will you go to sleep?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Yes I will." He replied.

"Ok. I had a great night." Annabeth told him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Malcolm commented.

* * *

Percy entered his cabin and laid in his bed thinking about his day. He had gotten into a fight with the girls of his dream, made up with her, and spent most of his night with her. The couple had been down at the beach till about 3.

All of this felt like a dream; well, not a demigod dream. He found it hard to believe that he could have had such an amazing night in the midst of all the confusion and chaos of the war going on around them. He had never thought that a girl would actually want to be with him. He didn't even think he would live long enough to have a girl like him. He worried that the prophecy would come true. If it did he would die on his 16th birthday, which was less than a month away. Percy wondered what would happen if the prophecy would come true. Would Annabeth automatically move on with her life? Or would she morn for him like Selena did for Charles? He wasn't sure which one would hurt more. Would having Annabeth move on quickly hurt more than having her be in pain because of him? Yet, he didn't really know. Percy actually understood why his girlfriend was worried.

**_NO! I will NOT worry about this! My life is finally good. I finally have a girlfriend. I finally feel better that I have in months. I will NOT ruin this by worrying about crap! RACHEL! What am I going to do about Rachel! NO! I WON'T worry about her! FUCK! I sound like a chick!_**

Percy continued his rant until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**_About 2 hours later Annabeth walked along the shore; the sun was just above the horizon. Even thought she had only gotten very little sleep she felt wide awake; her mind was buzzing with what had happened just a couple of hours ago._**

"I'm guessing that you couldn't sleep." Someone asked as they walked up to her.

"I would say the same for you." Annabeth replied to Selina. The daughter of Aphrodite looked better that she had in days.

"Too much in my mind." Selina admitted. "You?"

"Same here. My head won't shut up." The two girls continued to walk in silence.

"What exactly is your brain saying?" Selina asked in order to break the silence. She looked at Annabeth's expression. "I'm guessing it has to do with Percy."

"I should have known that you would figure it out." Annabeth laughed.

"Being a daughter of Aphrodite, I can tell when two people like each other." Selina giggled. "Well, actually, everyone but those two people can tell."

"What are you trying to say, Beauregard?" Annabeth said in mock anger.

She smiled. "All I'm saying is that it's kinda obvious that you like Percy and that he like you, too."

"Oh no!" the daughter of Athena covered her face with her hands. "How obvious?" Annabeth feared the answer.

"The newcomers picked it up on their first day. And, no, I'm not exaggerating." Selina elaborated.

"Shit!"

Selina laughed. "Yeah. So are you two together or what?"

"We're together." Annabeth answered.

"It's about time." Selina gave her a small smile.

Annabeth recognized the look on her face. "Are you ok?"

Selina sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to get over this whole mess. Not going too well to be honest." She admitted. "I really loved him. I still can't believe that he's gone."

Annabeth gave her a hug. "It's alright to feel this way. He was a huge part of your life."

"I can't let them see me like this." She wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "We are in the middle of a war. I can't let the new campers see me vulnerable. If they see what this war can do to you; what can be taken away from you." Selina looked as if she was about to break down completely.

"Why don't you go to the Big House? I'll take care of your lessons." Annabeth suggested. She knew that Selina liked to be alone when she broke down completely.

Selina nodded. "Thanks, Annabeth." She quickly made her way to the Big House.

Annabeth knew that once he saw Selina's face he would allow her to take the day off. She was a good fighter, better than most Aphrodite kids. Annabeth felt really horrible. Selina was an amazing hero; her sword play was great; unfortunately, Selina never had gotten a chance to go on a quest.

Her worries began to race through her head. She didn't want to be miserable like Selina.

**_How can I worry about this! There is no point in worrying about it!I should just be glad that I'm with Percy! _** She smiled at the thought. She was finally with the most amazing guy she had ever met. She continued to think about her new boyfriend.

* * *

**_After the sun was high in the sky Percy made his way to the Arena._**

"Hey." Percy walked up to Annabeth.

"Hey, are you ready?" She asked.

"This is going to be interesting." Percy admitted. He kissed her.

Annabeth looked over his shoulder. "Here they come." About 20 new campers walked into the Arena. The couple was instructed to teach the new comers how to handle a sword.

Once Annabeth and Percy had gotten the campers into pairs they walked amongst the class and corrected their fighting. Percy hoped that he was better than the new campers were.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you liked it :) Please R&R 3

-Lacerta95


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Life has been crazy and didn't allow me to write much. I had written about half of this chapter but I had it saved onto the flash drive I lent to one of my friend which she hasn't returned yet. I tried to make this version of the chapter how I originally intended but no promises. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Monica who has given me feedback throughout the story.

I OWN NOTHING-lacerta95

"That was horrible!" Percy complained as he and Annabeth made their way to Thalia's tree; Percy had patrol with the Athena cabin.

"It wasn't that bad." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you didn't help at all. You just sat there glaring at the campers."

After they had finished teaching the newbies how to fight, Chiron came up to them and asked if they could teach the next archery class. Percy only agreed because he knew that if Chiron asked him to teach archery, he was desperate.

"I didn't glare at them!" Percy defended himself. "All I did was sit and watch. And why is it automatically my fault? What if they just suck at archery?"

"I didn't jump to a conclusion." Annabeth stated firmly. "Anyways, everything you looked at them they completely missed their mark. One of them almost hit Malcolm."

"Malcolm should really stay away from arrows." Percy observed.

"You're unbelievable!" Annabeth stormed off to join her siblings at the top of the hill. Even though she would never admit it out loud, she enjoyed bickering with Percy.

Percy smiled and followed the brilliant blond. He wondered how long it would take for her to "forgive" him. He knew that she wasn't really mad at him; she was merely hiding the fact that she found their argument amusing. Whenever she was truly angry at him a hurt look would cross her face for a fraction of a second; she would quickly cover it up, not wanting anybody to know how much the black haired, fifteen year old, son of Poseidon could affect her. Oh yeah! Percy Jackson could be deep.

"You agree with me." Annabeth whispered as she approached Malcolm.

"What do…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence for he saw Percy make his way toward them.

"So has Annabeth told you about our argument?" Percy asked as he approached Malcolm and Annabeth.

"Yes, and I completely agree with her." Malcolm recited in a monotone voice.

"She told you to say that, didn't she?"

"Yes she did."

"In other words you don't know what we were arguing about."

"Yup." Malcolm walked away from them. Annabeth glared at her half-brother.

"That plan worked out perfectly." Percy chuckled.

"It was worth a try." Annabeth set her face. Percy knew that she hated it when a plan of her's doesn't work; even if it was trivial as this.

"Do you think there's a chance that we will be attacked?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a possibility. I mean we did take down a ship full of monsters. They're bound to be pissed about it." Percy whispered. Even though he knew that everybody was talking about it, but he didn't want everyone to think that he could talk about it with ease. He felt responsible for Beckendorf's death. He had left him behind while he escaped with his life.

"You know as well as me that it could have been a trick." Annabeth whispered. She couldn't see how he could have forgotten a conversation they had a few days ago.

"I know. I really hope it isn't." Percy confessed.

"Charles died a hero. That's the way that he would've wanted it." she reassured him. Percy gave his girlfriend a weak smiled. He knew all this, but it still didn't change the fact that Beckendorf was dead. It didn't help that the guilt in his chest grew every time his name came up.

They spent the rest of patrol in silence. Percy didn't want to talk to about Beckendorf anymore. He wished everybody would just drop it. He felt like everyone blamed him; even though Annabeth had assured him that they didn't, but he couldn't help but to feel that way.

Annabeth watched the other campers on patrol, leaving Percy to his thoughts. She wished that there was something that she could say to make him feel better, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him.

**_By the time patrol was over and they had eaten dinner it was almost sundown. Percy and Annabeth decided to take a walk along the beach._**

"I'm so tired!" Percy exclaimed as he collapsed on the beach.

Annabeth laughed at sat down next to him. "How the hell are you tired?"

"I had to teach a sword fighting lesson, archery lesson, and had patrol! How could I not be exhausted?"

"Correction, _I _had to teach an archery class." Annabeth responded.

"I helped." Percy whispered.

"No you didn't!" Annabeth couldn't believe that they were having this conversation again.

"Yes I did!" Percy protested.

Annabeth leaned in so that their lips almost touched and smile. "Prove it, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled and closed the gap between them. Annabeth let out a soft moan. Percy smiled and deepened the kiss. Annabeth pulled away.

"That proved nothing." She told him once she caught her breath.

"I realize that." Percy said simply.

"That's rare." Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend.

"What's rare?"

"The fact that you actually understand _something_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy sat up quickly. Annabeth laughed. After a while he asked "Are you going to answer my question?"

"You didn't answer mine. So why should I answer yours?" Annabeth brushed her fingers through her blond hair.

"That's not fair!" Percy knew that he sounded a bit childish but he didn't really care. Well, he did care whether Annabeth thought he was childish or not; but he didn't care at the moment because he wanted his question answered.

"It's completely fair." Annabeth stated.

Percy looked at her. She was watching him, trying to figure out who he was going to try to convince her to answering his question.

Percy sighed. "I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean I won't try." He smiled.

I'm going to leave it at that. Please tell me what you think J

-lacerta95


End file.
